February 11, 2011 Smackdown results
The February 11, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 8, 2011 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary The 2011 Royal Rumble winner Alberto Del Rio celebrated the coming of Valentine's Day by proclaiming all the love in his heart for “destiny,” which he claimed loved him back. Seeking retribution for Del Rio's attack one week ago, Kofi Kingston chose the present over future destiny, attacking his smiling foe with the kendo stick and destroying Del Rio's trinkets of celebration. As the result of that assault, the two Superstars squared-off. And one week after Del Rio cost Kofi a place at WWE Elimination Chamber, the aristocratic Superstar triumphed over Kingston with the cross armbreaker Will destiny be on the side of Del Rio in the main event of WrestleMania? One week after The Corre's Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater scored a non-title victory on WWE Tag Team Champions Vladimir Kozlov & Santino Marella, Gabriel defeated Kozlov with the 450 Splash. Afterward, Barrett hit Wasteland on Santino and Jackson hurled Kozlov to the canvas with absolute force. Before Drew McIntyre's match with Chris Masters could begin, the “Chosen One” took to the microphone, setting the blame for Kelly Kelly getting fired solely on the shoulders of World Heavyweight Champion Edge. Dedicating his match to the ousted Diva, The Sinister Scotsman reigned supreme over Masters with the Future Shock DDT. Preparing to represent The Corre at WWE Elimination Chamber, Wade Barrett set out to gain momentum over Rey Mysterio, another participant of the impending sadistic structure. Following a distraction from Justin Gabriel, Barrett did just that, defeating The Ultimate Underdog with Wasteland. After the match – when The Corre looked ready to continue their assault on Mysterio – Big Show stomped to the aid of the masked Superstar. Though The World's Largest Athlete wreaked havoc at first, the combined force of his ruthless adversaries left him reeling on the canvas. This included an earth-shattering suplex by Ezekiel Jackson. Just nine days before Kane will attempt to reign supreme over five other Superstars at WWE Elimination Chamber, The Big Red Monster laid waste to JTG with a vicious chokeslam. Still feeling the heat from being pinned by Kelly Kelly in the 3-on-2 Mixed Handicap World Heavyweight Title Match one week ago, Layla fell short yet again. Despite a distraction from Michelle McCool, the English-born Diva ended up losing her match after Divas Champion Eve reversed her pin attempt. Prior to the main event, the self-appointed Special Guest Referee Vickie Guerrero reaffirmed that Edge's Spear was still banned. If he opted to use it against Dolph Ziggler, he would be disqualified and the “acting” GM's bleach-blond boyfriend would automatically become the new World Heavyweight Champion. In the peak of the heated championship showdown, Vickie attempted to spear Edge herself, only to hurt her ankle. The Ultimate Opportunist seized the moment and hit the banned Spear on Ziggler two separate times. The Green Bay Packers' Clay Matthews then charged to the ring as a second Special Guest Referee, making the three-count to secure Edge's victory. However, the outcome of SmackDown's main event became unclear when the injured Guerrero waved-off The Rated-R Superstar win. Who is the rightful holder of the World Title? Green Bay Packers come to SmackDown Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Chavo Guerrero *Alberto Del Rio defeated Kofi Kingston (5:00) *Justin Gabriel defeated Vladimir Kozlov (w/ Santino Marella) (2:20) *Drew McIntyre defeated Chris Masters (2:00) *Wade Barrett defeated Rey Mysterio (10:40) *Kane defeated JTG (1:50) *Eve Torres defeated Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) (3:00) *Edge © defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero as Special guest referee) to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (8:15) *Dark Match: Edge & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & Kane (with Special guest referee The Big Show) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-11-11 Smackdown 1.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 2.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 3.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 4.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 5.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 6.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 7.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 8.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 9.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 10.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 11.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 12.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 13.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 14.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 15.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 16.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 17.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 18.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 19.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 20.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 21.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 22.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 23.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 24.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 25.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 26.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 27.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 28.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 29.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 30.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 31.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 32.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 33.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 34.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 35.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 36.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 37.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 38.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 39.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 40.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 41.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 42.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 43.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 44.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 45.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 46.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 47.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 48.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 49.jpg 2-11-11 Smackdown 50.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #599 at CAGEMATCH.net * #599 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events